


Lavender and Honey

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Caring!Ben, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Sleep, bone deep tired!Mike, mike really needs some sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t want to go to a doctor.” He then whispered into Ben's chest, shaking his head furiously. “Maybe you can do something? Feed me and give me stuff to drink to make me sleep?” Mike glanced up with wide eyes, wide and tired eyes. <br/>“I can try, love.” Ben muttered and threaded his fingers through Mike's hair, smiling when the tired man curled into him even more. </p>
<p>_<br/>how they try to fight Mikes sleeping problems with food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> bc i have sleeping problems and it sucks so   
> don't know if fish or honey helps bc i don't eat that but the lads said it helps so meh

“I know you have sleeping problems.” Ben stated and looked worried at Mike who sat at his table, staring at his shacking hands.

“I know that because I wake up whenever you move or pretend to ‘sleep’. When you turn your phone on or leave the bed.” Ben kneeled next to Mike on the floor and reached for his hand, calming the shacking.

“Shall we go to see a doctor?” Ben asked, stroking those still softly shacking fingers. Pressing kisses to the knuckles. Mike, who was quiet until this point made a broken sound and pulled Ben up and between his legs to cuddle close to him, pressing his face to his chest.

“I don’t want to go to a doctor.” He then whispered into Ben's chest, shaking his head furiously. “Maybe you can do something? Feed me and give me stuff to drink to make me sleep?” Mike glanced up with wide eyes, wide and tired eyes.

“I can try, love.” Ben muttered and threaded his fingers through Mike's hair, smiling when the tired man curled into him even more.

Spying around the office, Ben could detect two different worried looks form his co-workers and he nodded at them, trying to put as much confidence into his look as possible. Each of them nodded back and went back to hide their faces behind their screens, leaving the lovers alone.

“Come, let's go home.” Ben then said, still petting those blond hairs with his fingers. “Sure” Came it back from Mike. They stayed that way for a moment before Mike began to move up and out of the chair, pressing a kiss to Ben's lips before starting to pack his bag.

“Can we start tonight?” He asked with his back turned to Ben who murmured a yes and then walked into the test kitchen to grab some ingredients he would need tonight and maybe through the course of the night.

Leaving the office with Mike huddled against his side and his cold nose tucked against his neck, Ben moved them through the late evening streets and into their home.

“Go and rest on the bed. I will come later with some food, okay?” Ben asked when they stood in the hallway, unsure what would come next.

“Okay.” Mike whispered, hunching his shoulders as he walked up the stairs, tight grip on the railing. Ben watched worriedly as he made his way upstairs and only when he heard the bedroom door squeaking, he then moved into the kitchen, unpacking the stuff he brought and taking some out of the cupboards, piling them together and stared at them until his mind supplied him with something that was worth trying.

An hour later he climbed the stairs with a tablet full of things, from mildly sweet to savory, nothing too heavy for the night.

Walking into the room, Ben was greeted by an awake Mike who sat on the bed, jogging pants and nothing else that was covering his body.

“How do you feel?” Ben asked, placing the tablet on Mike's knees.

“Tired.” Came the answer and Ben brushed his fingers through Mike's hair, smiling weakly when the man pressed his head softly to his hand.

“Let's try this, shall we.” Ben said and reached out to give Mike the first thing.

“chamomile tea with some lavender.” He presented the mug and Mike leaned back as he took the first sip, nodding around the mug to show his approval.

“Good, next thing would be a honey pudding with pistachios” Ben said and followed the mug with a bowl of pudding.

“Milk, honey and pistachios, all good for a deep sleep.” Mike placed the mug he nursed on the nightstand and took the bowl, then looking at Ben who gave him a spoon. He begun to eat it and smiled again.

“This actually tastes good.” He said and took another spoonful, finishing the whole bowl. Ben watched, happy that his food could lift Mike's mood so much, while planning his menu for the next few days.

“I should have given you the other item first.” Ben commented as he took a quick look at the plate resting on the tablet.

“Tuna and rice.” He added as Mike lifted the plate up to instantly dig in, emptying the whole lot before placing the plate next to the empty bowl and then reaching out for the mug to take some sips from the cooling liquid.

“No phones or TV for you tonight.” Ben said sternly as he carried the tablet out of the room and into the kitchen, scratching something for himself together that he ate hastily before joining Mike once more in their bedroom. This time Mike was curled up under the blanket, mug still in his hands and his eyelids already dropping. Ben smiled and jumped right next to Mike into the bed, gathering him into his arms after he placed the mug somewhere safe.

“Sleep.” Ben murmured and held him tightly. And Mike did, but only for a few hours before he started to wiggle in Ben's arms, waking the chef up. Ben yawned but stumbled out of the bed and into the kitchen to gather a new round of drinks.

“Warm milk soaked with lavender.” Ben presented the first drink and gave it to the upright Mike who chucked it down in one go. “And honey.” He added when he was done, then nodding into the direction of the bathroom.

“Now empty your bladder and join me again.” Ben said as he felt the last day creeping into his bones, making him tired and heavy with the want to sleep.

Doing what he was told, Mike slipped back under the covers soon enough, cuddling right back against Ben.

“If you wake up and have the need to do something, drink the tea. It should help.” Ben muttered as he buried his face back into Mike' neck, holding him tight once again and Mike found his eyelids dropping and a smile curling on his lips as he cuddled back into Ben.

An ‘I love you’ was ghosted over his skin and he returned it with a soft whisper.

Waking up in the morning, Ben was surprised as he tried to lift himself into a sit, only to discover that Mike was draped over him, snoring into his chest like a truck.

With a quick look, Ben saw the mug standing perfectly were it stood the night before, untouched.

Relieved Ben shut his eyes and curled an arm around the sleeping man on top of him, pressing a kiss to his head before drowning himself in their gigantic pillows once more.

* * *

Not every night went that smoothly, even while they reduced Mike's daily intake of anything bad for sleep and their now regular sleeping times, Ben still woke up sometimes at 3am with a Mike sitting on the bed, tipping away on his smart phone or staring out of the windows.

But Ben could usually drag Mike, even with bodily force, back into his arms and back to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
